Seeing Ghosts
by movielover121796
Summary: Natasha Romanoff encounters people from her past. People who she thought were dead and does not want have ANYTHING to do with. M as there is some violence - more information inside with the disclaimer.
1. Disclaimer

I do not own Avengers or Marvel - like big duh :/

But I do want to warn right now - this is an T but probably more M.

There are mentions of rape (like i say the word 'rape' and that is about it (hate writing about that).

But there will be violence. A lot.

Most of it will be T but the violence will be M - i will warn in the beginning of the chapter if something will happen. But most chapters will be fine - it will just be the first few where you learn about Natasha's history of being a child.

I will try not to be too gruesome and water down my imagination XD


	2. Chapter 1

**_No violence in this chapter. Just introducing :)_**

**_Code 3. Emergency meeting. Briefing room now._**

_What could be so important for a code 3 meeting?_ Natasha thought to herself as she looked at her phone. She shrugged and started walking toward the meeting room. On the way she bumped into Clint and Steve.

"Any idea what is going on?" Natasha asked.

"No idea. Just as confused as you are." Clint said. Steve nodded as well and they walked together. They arrived at the room and just then Tony, Thor and Banner walked down the opposite hallway.

"Any idea what is going on?" Tony asked them.

"No idea." Natasha replied.

"Well it must be pretty serious because I saw Fury pacing around earlier. He looked a little distressed." Banner said.

"He always does that." Tony said. Natasha glared at him.

"Maybe so, but he does not look worried. He always looks like everything is just perfect." She said.

"True." Tony replied.

"Let's get this over with." Clint said. He stepped forward and opened the door to the meeting room. Fury turned to look at them and his face spoke a thousand words. You could see that he was extremely tired and did not look well. The Avenger's team looked at each other and a collective thought passed through all of their minds.

_Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. _


	3. Chapter 2

**_No violence again. Enjoy and review!_**

"Everyone. Sit!" Fury said.

"What is wrong sir?" Natasha asked, visibly worried.

"You will find out in a minute Agent Romanoff. I would prepared yourself." Fury replied.

"Who? Me?" Natasha asked confused.

"Yes. You. Just brace yourself because what you are about to hear will be quite a shock." Fury said looking at her directly in the eyes. Everyone in the room looked at her looking just as confused as she was. Natasha walked over to the other chair which was at the opposite end to Fury and sat down.

"Intel has just sent us some information on someone. Someone has appeared who should not be alive. He was dead, or was supposed to be and thought to be. He was seen in a brief moment by someone and a second source has confirmed it." Fury said.

"Well who is it Nick. Spit it out." Tony said impatiently.

"Ivan Gregorovitch." Fury said. Natasha's face turned as white as a sheet of paper and she completely froze.

"Who is that?" Tony asked confused.

"Natasha? Tasha?!" Clint said worriedly. Everyone looked back at her and saw her frozen. This amazing spy looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Are you going to tell us who he is Director Fury?" Banner asked.

"No. After Natasha has gotten over the shock she will tell you who he is."

Tony and Banner looked back and Natasha and saw Steve, Clint and Thor fanning her and trying to get her to move. Suddenly Natasha moved.

"H,h,how?" Natasha said quietly.

"We don't know." Fury said.

"But, but, but. He died. I saw it." She said just as quietly.

"I know. We are not sure how it happened. He was supposed to be dead." Fury said looking at her.

"But I killed him. I knew it. He stopped breathing. He can't, there is no way, it is not possible." Natasha said. Her face changed from shock, to pain, to sadness, and then finally settled on anger.

"NO! It is not possible! I killed him!" She said with force. "This is some sick joke the IT people are playing! I want proof! NOW!" She said. Fury opened the folder in front of him and slid a photo down the table. She turned it around and there was a blurry picture. Everyone looked it and didn't know what to see but as soon as Natasha saw it she knew that it was him.

"We need the Avenger's team to go after him. He has apparently taken some Uranium and we are not sure what he is going to do with it. But we had someone follow him and we found where he is working. Sensors show that there are hundreds of people in the building. We tried to get more info but our source is not responding." Fury said.

"Well when you find his mutilated corpse washed up on some shore, then you will know where he is." Natasha spat.

"Who is this Ivan guy Lady Natasha?" Thor asked.

"He is the one who made me who I am." She responded frankly.

"What, a super spy?" Tony asked. Clint punched him in the arm.

"No, a complete wreck." She said distantly.


	4. Chapter 3

_**No violence yet. But there will be some in the next chapter. Well memories of it. Read and review XD**_

"Director. I cannot go after him. I, it took me years to get over what happened. I cannot bring it up again. I still wake up, um, in the night. Screaming." She said the last word very quietly. Clint took a sharp intake of breath.

"I did not want to have to ask you, but you are our only hope." Fury said.

"I, I cannot. As soon as I see him I will rip his heart out, even if I die. I will compromise the team. I know that I will right here and now. You cannot send me out to the field Fury." She said standing up.

"You do not have a choice Agent Romanoff." Fury said leveling with her.

"Yes I do. I can walk out right now and disappear. You know I could do it." She said.

"Yes, I do. He will probably find you though. I am sure that you are one of the top 5 people on his 'want to kill' list." Fury said. Natasha let out a sound which sounded distinctly like a growl. She turned on her heels and stormed out of the room.

"Sir? What is going on?" Tony asked.

"I cannot tell you. It would be better to hear it from Natasha. When she gets over the shock she will tell you but just give her a little time. This is a lot to deal with." Fury said.

"Well, will you just tell us who he is to her?" Steve asked.

"He was her captor when she was a child." Fury said. That was when some things started to click in the Avenger's teams minds.


	5. Chapter 4

_**No violence yet. It will be in the next chapter. Read and review. The reviews keep me writing XD**_

"Natasha?" Clint called over his mic. He got no response, but was not really expecting one.

"Do you think that we should go to Lady Natasha?" Thor asked.

"Yes I do. I think that she needed to be alone, but I think that she would get through her troubles with her friends, and team, better." Clint responded. Steve and Tony nodded. Banner just sat in the corner quietly.

"What's wrong Banner?" Steve asked, turning to him.

"It's just, imagine what she went through. I had never seen her act so afraid before. Did you see her reaction when Fury said his name?" He asked.

"Yeah." Clint responded.

"She looked terrified for a brief moment before she covered it with her anger. I wonder what he did to her to make her so scared of him." Banner said quietly.

"Let's go find out." Tony said. "The Director said that she was the one who had to tell us who he is. So let us go and find out." Banner nodded and they all headed off to Natasha's quarters. Arriving at her room they found the door closed. Clint pressed the little doorbell outside the room and they received a,

"Go away!" From Natasha.

"Tasha? Please open up. It is just us." Clint said.

"I am fine. Just go away." Came her voice through the door.

"You are far from fine. Please just let us in and let's talk for a little bit." He responded. There was no response. A few seconds later Clint said,

"Tasha?" and a few seconds after that the door to her room opened. There stood the red-headed master assassin looking like death warmed up. Clint let out a little gasp and walked in.

"You look terrible Natasha." Tony said.

"Thanks for being so frank Stark." Natasha responded and Tony was given a little slap round the head from Steve.

"What is wrong?" Clint asked worriedly.

"Nothing." She responded flatly.

"You cannot lie to me Natasha. I have known you too long." Clint responded. He looked her directly in the eye and she held the gaze. She finally broke off and said,

"Fine. It is just, Ivan. He is supposed to be dead. He cannot be alive."

"Who is this Ivan?" Steve asked.

"He is an evil man. A psychopath. He kills for fun. He destroys families, and lives." She responded.

"What did he do to you Lady Natasha? Thor asked. She looked up and him and then back down to the bed. Clint put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"What did he do to you?" He asked again. She looked at them all and said,

"Do you really want to know? It is a terrible story, very violent, and gruesome." She said.

"Natasha. We need to know for the case. Also letting others know what you went through may help you." Clint responded.

"Fine. Here we go but don't tell me that I did not warn you."


	6. Chapter 5

_**This chapter does have violence. Not as violent as I was going to make it because I do know that children read this and I wanted to play it safe. Hope that you enjoy. Read and review. XD**_

"When I was born," Natasha began, "I lived in a small Russian village with my family. Life was simple. My father worked in a nuclear power plant and we had a nice life. One day this group of men came to our village. They burned houses and killed many people, and took 8 girls. I was among those girls who were taken. Our ankles were bound, and our hands were bound. A gag was put in our mouths and we were told not to speak. We were thrown in the back of a van and driven off. We were in the back for many hours with a few men holding us at gun point. One of the girls tried to speak and one of the men hit her with the butt of his gun. We were all terrified. When the van stopped we were all picked up and thrown into a cell together. There we whispered and we found out we were all about the same age. We were all about 12-14 years old. I was 13 then." Natasha paused and took a deep breath.

"It's okay Natasha." Clint said rubbing her hand. She looked up and him and smiled and nodded.

"We were taken separately to different rooms and experimented on. It turned out that Ivan seemed to like me the best. I was the strongest. He trained us to be spies. We became amazing. We would do all sorts of jobs for him and kill. Then on day one of the girls got killed. He took his anger out on all of us. He proceeded to beat one of the girls to death and left her body in the cell with us for a few days. We were forced to look at her. There were only 6 of us left. One day one of the girls tried to sneak out but was caught and punished severely. She was whipped and he decided that there was no other use for her. So he, he, he raped her. We were all forced to watch. She was still so young. Only about 12 or 13. The stress of the whipping and what was happening caused her to have a heart attack and she died." Natasha paused again and took another deep breath. "I was sent out on another mission alone and almost was compromised. When I got back, he told me that in punishment my parents had been killed. He brought their heads and left them in my cell as I was separated from the group. He later came in and whipped me as punishment. A few weeks later two of the others girls went missing and one day when he was taking me to a room to have more experiments, I saw their mutilated corpses and saw one of the other girls chained to the wall and blown to pieces by a automatic machine gun. There were now only two of us left. I am not sure what happened to the other girl but I am sure that it was the body that I saw lying in a room one day. I was there until I was 16, almost 17. So about 3 years. S.H.I.E.L.D agents one day come and stormed the building. I was forced to fight but Fury was there and he captured me. He showed me that I was safe and after 2 years of therapy I became one of his best agents. Since then I have been working for him. That is my story. A little watered down though." She looked up and saw some of their mouth's open.

"I never knew any of this about you. That is terrible Natasha." Clint said.

"That explains a lot about your personality." Tony said. Steve smacked him but Natasha laughed.

"Yeah it does. I have never told anyone this story though. It is too painful. So I would like for you to not tell anyone about it." She said.

"Of course." Steve said.

"You have my word." Thor responded.

"I wouldn't want to have to repeat it." Tony said quietly.

"Same. But that is terrible." Clint said. Banner quietly agreed as well.

"Now that you know about him, it is time to kick that guys ass." Natasha said with force.

"Agreed." Tony said. "Time to suit up."

_**Next Natasha will meet her enemy and not have anyone to back her up. **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**More action in next chapter. Needed a filler chapter for some reason lol. Read and review XD **_

"Where is the changing room?" Tony asked looking down the long hallway.

"You have been here so many times and you still don't know where it is?" Natasha asked.

"Nope. Never pay attention." Tony responded. Clint laughed.

"At least he is being honest." He said. Natasha laughed and nodded. She motioned to Tony and lead him to the changing room. Natasha went to the back and was changing quietly leaving the guys to do their own changing.

"I never knew any of that about Natasha." Steve said quietly.

"I know. I knew that she had a terrible childhood but I never knew that it was that bad." Tony said. Clint nodded.

"How terrible it must be for her." Thor said. Natasha then walked out from the back.

"You know that I can hear you guys." She said smiling. "Especially you, Thor." Thor weakly smiled. "You don't have to feel bad for me at all. It happened and it is over. So I am going to deal with him and hope that it will be the end of it."

"Such a strong person you are." Clint said.

"You are such a suck up Barton." Tony said. Natasha laughed.

"Might be one of the first few true comments you have said for a while."

"Hey, no fair." Clint responded.

"Don't try and argue with me. You know that you cannot win." Natasha responded.

"Damn." Clint responded smiling.

"Well, let's get going. Time to go and kick some butt." Natasha said smiling.

"Agreed." Steve said.


End file.
